fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rangers Meet Masked Rider (July 19, 2016)
Just then the Spider Base started blasting the planet in the distance. "Man someone is using some heavy duty fire power." Rocky mentioned "Yeah but where is it coming from?" Tanya asked "Look over there." Aisha stated They look up towards the sky to see the Spider Base blasting the planet. "That blast must be trying to disrupt the planet's surface." Adam mentioned "Yeah we better do something." Kat stated "And fast." Cassie added "Come on we better keep moving try to find some cover." Tommy told them "Yeah good idea." Curtis agreed They then started running for a place to cover. They then find shelter behind some large rocks just as the Spider Base stops blasting the planet's surface. "This spot should provide enough cover if the blasting starts up again but we need to find out who is doing this and why." Tommy stated "Yeah I agree Tommy." Richie agreed "We should be really close but without either Billy, Luke, or Paul I can't really be sure." Adam stated "Hey guys check this out." Aisha called over "Yeah I think we found some people." Kat added The others went over to them and saw the Edenites working in the distance. "Now where has Dex gone?" King Lexian wondered "I think they're Edenites but I can't really be sure." Aisha mentioned "You think we should contact Paul and the others?" Kat inquired "Yeah that be a really good idea." Tommy stated With Paul, Luke, Preston, TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Jason, Zack, Billy, and Trini "Hey Paul the Edenite you were talking about earlier who is he?" Trini asked "His name is Dex he is the Prince of Edenoi, he is also known as the Masked Rider." I stated "The Masked Rider?" Carlos wondered "Yeah and he is a good fighter too." Luke stated "Yeah for sure." I agreed with my brother Just then my Communicator beeped "This is Paul go ahead." I said into the Communicator "Paul, it's Tommy I think we found some Edenites in our location they appear to be burying something into the ground." Tommy said through the Communicator "Well from what I reviewed back at the Command Center, that must be the area of the planet that is honeycombed with pockets of poisonous gas just below the surface." Billy said into his Communicator "That explains the gas masks, but why would anyone want to release the gases?" Tommy asked through the Communicator "They must be being force to do it as Luke and I know full well that they wouldn't do something like that especially to their own planet, look we are heading to your location now just stay out of site until we get there." I said into the Communicator "Right Paul see you guys soon Tommy out." Tommy said through the Communicator "Alright we better get going and meet up with the others." Jason stated "Right let's get going guys." I told them "I agree." TJ agreed "Same here." Zack stated The others nod their heads as we head off towards the others location. With Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Curtis, Aisha, Tanya, Cassie, Richie, and Kat "I hope Paul and the others get here soon." Kat muttered Just then four brown robed Edenites leap down behind them, the Rangers turn around seeing Dex and his friends. "Intruders what are you doing here?" Dex asked "Wait we mean you no harm we come in peace." Tommy informed him "Likely story." One of the Edenites stated "Wait we received a report that your planet is in danger." Curtis mentioned "You lie we have sent no report to the likes of you." Another Edenite stated "You seem to pose as friends, but your garments betray you, they were sent by Count Dregon to further enslave our people." Dex stated "Wait just a minute we are from the Planet Earth." Rocky told them "Yeah we don't even know who this Dregon guy is." Richie added "Your lies will not help you." One of the Edenites stated "I call upon the Powers of Light and Truth to become Masked Rider. ECTO PHASE ACTIVATE!" Dex yelled out crossing his arms in the air then bringing them back down to his side Just then he became the Masked Rider. Dex then jumps on top of a rock "You all will pay." Dex stated "Whoa he must be Paul's and Luke's friend." Cassie mentioned "Looks like we will have to hold him off until Paul and the others get here." Tommy told him "Well let's hope they get here soon." Adam stated "Yeah same here." Aisha agreed "There's no room on our planet for Count Dregon and his evil Plague Patrol. Defenders of Edenoi to stand with me now." Dex called out "Listen can we talk about this?" Tanya asked "Silent, your words have no meaning on a planet under the cape of war." Dex stated Dex's friends begin fighting the Rangers. Dex manage to separate Rocky and Tommy from the others. Category:Power Rangers